


Something more

by Sad_Pawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aromantic, Asexuality, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendzone, Master/Pet, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, i guess?, very mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Pawn/pseuds/Sad_Pawn
Summary: There are just things in this world that are impossible to obtain. Her love was one of these.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Just a short, sweet thing, I guess. A bit of feels at the end.





	Something more

Zach closed his eyes for a moment, yawning. It really was getting late. He looked back at the pages of the book he was reading.  _ Yeah, this is way calming than I thought it’d be _ he thought. Turning the page he decided that he should really read actual, books (instead of articles or documents) more often. He wasn’t the type that could just do nothing or relax without feeling guilty about it afterward.  _ But this… this is nice. _ He smiled to himself a bit.

“Zach?! Can you come here for a sec?!” A semi loud scream suddenly interrupted the man’s train of thought.

Getting up, Zach sighed silently, but he didn’t really mind this disturbance of his peace. He left the living room and walked through the short hallway, finally entering one of the two bedrooms. Well, this room wasn’t as much as a bedroom as it was a study. Of course, there was a bed in it, but it wasn’t really frequently used. What was frequently used, however, was the slick, black laptop sitting on the cheap, wooden desk. Even right now the device was used by a tall, curvy woman.

“What do you want? Did you finish already or something?”

The woman turned around immediately, hearing Zach’s voice. She rubbed her eyelids and looked at him with a tired smile on her face, nodding slightly.

“Yeah, I just finished the final design. Wanna take a look?” She offered, moving away from the laptop slightly.

Zach nodded, coming closer to her and leaning on the desk to take a better look. The logo was simple and minimalistic but he was well aware that it cost Maria two business conferences and couple hours of slouching over the screen to finalize.

“What do you think?” The woman asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. “I wanted to make it easily recognizable and appealing to the eye. See, I used the color blue because it subconsciously makes people think more clearly and calmly and that’s the marketing model my client wanted. I mean this is a bit different from the first concept I showed him, but I think he’ll like it.” She kept explaining, tapping her fingers nervously and constantly switching between looking at the screen and Zach. The man smiled, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

“I like it. You did a very good job.” He stroked her hair. “Such a good girl.”

Maria relaxed visibly, leaning into his touch. She sighed out in relief and then yawned.

“I’m so glad you like it. I worked so hard to get it finished today.”

“Yeah, you were really good today.” Zach said, detaching the leash from her collar “I think you really deserve some rest.” He smiled.

Maria got up, stretching and yawning again. She was just slightly taller than the man. 

“Do you think I deserve couch cuddles,  _ Master _ ?” She said, with a smirk on her face.

“I don’t know.” Zach pretended to slowly consider the opinion. “Were you really that good today?”

“Oh, yes, I was  **_so_ ** good.” Maria’s voice was playful, as she poked the man’s shoulder lightly. Still, she couldn’t hide her raising anticipation.

“Well, okay then, but just this once.” Zach ruffled the woman’s hair, as she almost jumped from excitement. 

“Be there in five minutes, I gotta finish something.” Despite her clear anticipation, Maria sat back to the work again.

Zach nodded in understanding (even tho she couldn’t see it, focused on work like this) and left the room. In the living room, he picked up the book and put it on the shelf.  _ I guess I'm not gonna finish that chapter tonight _ he thought. It wasn’t a sad thought tho, he wasn’t disappointed at all. He didn’t like to show it, but he really liked giving Maria physical affection.

A few minutes later they were both on the couch. Maria was lying with closed eyes, her head on Zach’s lap. The man would ruffle her head or stroke her shoulder from time to time and she’d nuzzle his thigh in appreciation every time he did.

“Umm… Zach?” The woman suddenly broke the silence, her tone a bit more serious than usual. “Can I… ummm… ask you a question?”

Zach looked down at her a bit concerned.

“Yeah, sure, I guess.”

“Aren’t you…” Maria stopped for a while as if she was hesitating and searching for the right words. “Don’t you get lonely sometimes?” She finally said, quietly.

“What do you mean by this?”

“Well… like… wouldn’t you want to… umm… to have a real relationship?” 

Zach looked at her dumbfounded. Realizing what she said, the woman blushed and immediately rushed to correct herself.

“Not with me, I mean. I just…” She gazed to the side. “Am I preventing you from finding… umm… a girlfriend or something? I mean… wouldn’t you want to find someone and get married or something in the future?”

Zach closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. He kept petting Maria’s shoulder affectionately. Finally, he responded.

“I don’t really know. I mean… maybe we should cross this bridge when we get there. It’s not like I have anyone in my eyesight that I'd want to have a relationship with anyway” This was an obvious lie and he knew it. Still, it was no time to worry her.

Maria turned to her back to face him. Her face looked serious if a little gloomy.

“Okay then. But I just want you to know that it’s okay if you have someone.  And if you’d want to get more serious with them, I'd gladly move out or something. My job is stable enough to afford to rent an apartment, you know.”

“I don’t have anyone, okay?” He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Maria sighed, but she turned on her stomach again.

“If you say so. I just wanted to let you know, like, in case.” She nuzzled his thigh again. “You wouldn’t want them to get jealous of the little ol' me or something, right?”

Zach snickered and got back to stroking her hair again. It didn’t take long before Maria fell asleep on his lap. And then, Zach sighed out loudly. He looked affectionately at the sleeping woman. This evening he finally had to admit it to himself, even tho he couldn’t really tell her. Yes, he did fall for someone, but he knew that this certain someone would never return his feeling. They wouldn’t because they really couldn’t. Because they didn’t experience love the same way as he did. Because for them he’d always be just the best and closest “cuddling roommate” ever and he… well, he wanted to be something more.


End file.
